The present invention relates generally to reversible sink covers. More particularly, it relates to a sink cover that can be removed from a kitchen sink and flipped over to expose a kitchen tool integral therewith.
Numerous kitchen duties are often performed near or at the kitchen sink. Obviously, some such duties, such as washing dishes, require use of the sink itself while others have no functional relation to the sink. Nonetheless, such other chores are invariably performed on the kitchen counter, e.g., the cutting of meat.
Many fastidious homemakers find the appearance of the kitchen sink unsightly no matter how well scoured or cared for. Generally, such persons would prefer to conceal or cover over the kitchen sink by means of a suitable and versatile cover if available and particularly one which could be used to conceal "dirty dishes" in the sink in the case of the dinnertime caller.
Some prior patents have dealt with the problem of providing ready access to kitchen equipment but have not coped with the problem of dirty dishes in the sink. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,579,393 (a patent to H. J. Modrey) discloses a relatively flat kitchen aid supported during its use and storage by the counter top adjacent a sink. The kitchen aid has two sides: one a drainboard, the other a cutting board. Other prior inventions have dealt with sink covers but have not completely solved the problem of providing easy access to kitchen tools. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,314,157 (a patent to V. R. O'Brien) discloses a sink cover which hides the contents in a sink and which inverts to provide a draining board; however, the cover does not include an attached dish rack. Consequently, the rack must be separately stored.